The present invention relates to an apparatus for enabling selective direction of the flow of fluids and/or other matter. In particular, the invention is advantageously used to direct the flow of fluids from a container which is being emptied. More specifically, the inventive apparatus is used to selectively direct the flow of fluids from a type of container having an obstruction, such as a plug, therein which must be removed prior to emptying the same.
A primary example of the problem addressed by the inventive apparatus is that encountered when changing the oil in an automobile. The oil pan of an automobile has a drain hole equipped with a drain plug which must be removed when changing the oil. Unfortunately, when a mechanic removes the drain plug, the oil immediately begins to flow out from the oil pan and often spills on the mechanics hands, clothing or onto the floor. This problem is especially vexatious when the oil is hot, as it generally is in a drive-through oil change establishment.
In contrast to the present invention, which is concerned with directing the flow of fluids from a container that is being emptied, the prior art has been concerned with directing the flow of fluids when filling a container. For example, funnels have been used to minimize spills when filling containers.
Improvements in these funnels have generally concentrated on minimizing spills when filling a container. This problem has been addressed by modifying the funnel so that it can more easily be determined when the container is full. Examples of such modifications include U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,908 to Boyum (a funnel with a flange at the nozzle to maintain the nozzle at a spaced relationship from the container opening to permit viewing of the level of the liquid), U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,343 to Tyree, Jr. (a funnel-shaped filling unit with a displacer extending into the container being filled to prevent it from actually being overfilled), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,776 to Attinello (a funnel with a float to indicate when the container is full).
Spills can also be minimized by permitting the escape of air when using a funnel to fill a container. GB 2 081 128 discloses one such funnel which includes a filter in the conical portion thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for enabling selective direction of the flow of fluids. A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for permitting removal of a plug from a container, to enable emptying of the container, while selectively directing the flow of fluid emptying out of the container.